The overall goal of the proposed training program is to train physician scientists for careers in translational biomedical imaging research. This goal will be met through a unique 6-year, residency/PhD training program, which combines a radiology residency with a doctoral degree in imaging science (Rahal et al., 2007). This training program is hosted by the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA), a large, research-oriented institution with outstanding imaging-research resources and a long history of federally funded, imaging research. UTHSCSA's radiology residency/PhD program consists of three clinical years (PGY- 1, -5, and -6), one didactic year (PGY-2) and two dissertation-research years (PGY-3, -4). Clinical training is via the Radiology Residency of the University of Texas Health Science Center at Scan Antonio (UTHSCSA). Coursework in imaging science is provided through the Radiological Sciences Program of the Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences, an American Association of Medical Physics approved program. Dissertation-research mentoring is provided by a combination of primary mentors and co-mentors. Primary mentors are experienced imaging-research faculty with a track record of promoting young careers. Co-mentors are established clinical or basic-science research faculty from a variety of departments, centers and institutes with a track record both of significant mentoring experience and of successful imaging-research collaborations with primary mentors. This 6-year residency/PhD pathway complies with the guidelines of the Holman Pathway of the American Board of Radiology (ABR). The Residency/PhD program is currently entering its eleventh year, admitting one residency/PhD trainee per year via the National Resident Matching Program. Applicants to this program are deeply committed to academic careers, choosing a demanding six-year training experience to optimally prepare themselves for today's highly competitive research arena.